


Linger On Dear

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Bodhi laid still in the bed as he had for days, the hum of the room in silence wearing on Cassian as he glanced over from his own cot. The coma left Bodhi peaceful and dreamless in contrast to Cassian’s worried state, he almost wished he could go under too just to escape it.





	Linger On Dear

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt Recovery/After Scarif AU for Bassian Week on tumblr! :D

Bodhi laid still in the bed as he had for days, the hum of the room in silence wearing on Cassian as he glanced over from his own cot. The coma left Bodhi peaceful and dreamless in contrast to Cassian’s worried state, he almost wished he could go under too just to escape it. The long soak in bacta had left Bodhi’s tan skin tender and if not for the bandages wrapped around him still he would seem unscathed. Cassian hadn’t known him long enough to think much other than gratitude but he missed the other man’s voice babbling on, it seemed unnatural for him to be so still. Cassian remembered the clear determination in his look as they set down on Scarif, the soft request of what he should do and the sharp nod he gave when Cassian told him to keep the engine running even though they both knew chances of survival were slim. In his nightmares Bodhi had died alone with the ship at his solemn request and the thought of it haunted him.

He took a shuddering breath and got up carefully, steadying himself before crossing the room. He knew if the med droid came in he would be scolded for aggravating his injuries and probably tranquilized for his lack of sleep, but he had to do something. He pulled up a chair beside Bodhi’s bed, like somehow being closer could lift the weight in his chest. He sat in the low light and fixed his eyes on Bodhi as if memorizing, eyes raking from his face to bare shoulders to his bandaged torso, watching the rise and fall of his chest. He looked fragile and Cassian couldn’t bear it. He rested his elbows on the side of the bed, pressing his face into his hands. The doctor said that Bodhi should make a full recovery but now sleep deprived paranoia dogged Cassian, worried the words had only been a balm for his benefit.

Not for the first time he wished Jyn would get back already, having commed only hours ago that she had the plans and the princess was safe. He couldn’t fault her for going after them and if he had been well enough not to be a hindrance he would have done the same. All that was left to do was wait, for them to get back safe and for Bodhi to wake. He didn’t want to disturb Bodhi’s injuries but still yearned to touch, to ground himself in some way. Gently he traced a hand up Bodhi’s jaw and rested it against his hair, running his fingers through in soothing patterns.

 ---

 Bodhi woke to a hand in his hair and didn’t want to open his eyes just yet, in case it was a dream. He heard a soft voice beside him but couldn’t understand it, another language surely or he was just that disoriented. Blinking open his eyes gingerly, aware of pain pounding in his head, he was glad the room was dark. He looked to see who was touching and was surprised to see it was Cassian, half resting on the side of Bodhi’s bed. Bodhi shifted and Cassian felt it, startling to look up.

“Bodhi,” he said, a soft smile breaking through his weariness.

“Hey,” Bodhi responded, voice rough from disuse, he wondered how long he had been out but the thought faded as Cassian moved away. Bodhi momentarily worried his mind was playing tricks with him, scrambling memories with reality, until Cassian reappeared with a glass of water.

As he sat down slowly Bodhi could tell he was injured too and almost wanted to ask why he waiting on him. Cassian settled in and held the straw to Bodhi’s lips patiently as he drank in relief. The last thing he remembered was pain much harsher than the dull ache he felt now and being inside yet another ship with Cassian, Jyn, and the guardians blessedly alive. Beyond that there was only Cassian’s soft voice and warm hands.

“What happened?” he spoke unable to keep the worry from his voice. Cassian placed the water on the bedside. He didn’t want to stress him with the details so he kept it plain, gently resting a hand against Bodhi’s.

“You’ve been asleep since we got back, a few days now,” he said softly, before continuing to what Bodhi really needed to hear, dispelling the fears in his chest, “we did it though, we got the plans.” Bodhi bit his lip not to cry with relief, and pride, and mourning all at once. Cassian met his gaze and smiled before looking down again at his hands. He looked exhausted though he tried to hide it, eyes red rimmed as if he had been crying before Bodhi woke.

“I was scared you wouldn’t wake up,” Cassian admitted, voice hushed and honest. Bodhi felt warm marveling that someone cared what happened to him for the first time in so long.

“Me too, but I'm here,” he answered, reaching out to clasp Cassian’s hand as a sign of proof. Cassian squeezed back gently and the gaze Bodhi fixed him with filled him with so much warmth that he had to look away.

“I should probably tell the medics you’re awake,” he spoke. Bodhi shook his head, stressed at the thought.

“I’d probably be back asleep by the time you got them anyway,” he confided as sleep still wore on him. Cassian took in his weary eyes and made no movement to leave. True to his prediction after a few more minutes of fitful conversation between them Bodhi’s eyes slipped shut, breath soon evening out. Cassian listened and relaxed, the sound steady like an ebbing tide. Laying his head on the mattress between the warm line of Bodhi’s body and the edge he let himself drift off too, knowing that Bodhi would still be there when he woke.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Dream A Little Dream Of Me' cause I'm bad at titles and it was stuck in my head. Might be kind of ooc cause I rushed it? Feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
